I. Field
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for interference mitigation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to interference mitigation in a dual mode device.
II. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several cooperating spatially-separated devices. The various types of networks may be classified in different aspects. In one example, the geographic scope of the network could be over a wide area, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area, and the corresponding networks would be designated as wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ in the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), in the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), or in the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
One characteristic of communications networks is the choice of wired or wireless media for the transmission of electrical signals among the constituents of the network. In the case of wired networks, tangible physical media such as copper wire, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, etc. are employed to propagate guided electromagnetic waveforms which carry message traffic over a distance. Wired networks are a static form of communications networks and are typically favored for interconnection of fixed network elements or for bulk data transfer. For example, fiber optic cables are often the preferred transmission media for very high throughput transport applications over long distances between large network hubs, such as, bulk data transport across or between continents over the Earth's surface.
On the other hand, wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile with dynamic connectivity needs or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infrared, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks have the distinct advantage of facilitating user mobility and rapid field deployment compared to fixed wired networks. However, usage of wireless propagation requires significant active resource management among the network users and high levels of mutual coordination and cooperation for compatible spectrum utilization. Wireless propagation is also subject to interference among the various users so that interference mitigation techniques are required for acceptable operation.